One moment
by animefreak43213
Summary: Tadase confesses to Amu and she doesnt feel the way she thought she would why is that does it have to do with some perverted cat? read plz!
1. what's this? A CONFESSION!

**I don't own Shugo chara and I never will peach pit does the plot is mine, the characters aren't **

**ENJOY! **

**Amu P.o.v**

_**Ring, ring, ring **_ I sighed, I _really_ didn't feel like talking to anyone because one of my most favorite show's "Ghost whisper" was currently on and at a very big part…Gym was about to get his memories back! "Amu-chan!" my mother yelled from upstairs "the phone's for you honey!" "uggh ok!" I yelled picking up the phone that was downstairs "Hello...Tadase-kun?!? Why are you calling? Oh, ok then give me a few minuets I'll be their!" I said "Amu-chan remember, were going to grandma's for the weekend so watch the house!" "kay!" "don't worry Amu-chan" Ran said "Miki pressed the record button on the D.V.R so we wont miss a thing!" "Yup!" Miki said "we got it Amu-chan!" I smiled, my charas were always there for me, even though I feel like I don't respect them enough so, in a way I don't really respect myself a lot. When my charas and I arrived at the park Tadase was already their _Uh ho I didn't keep him waiting did I?! _"Ah, Hinamori-san! You're here already" He said with an Angelic smile "Yea, I didn't keep you waiting…did I?" I asked him "N-not at all H-Hinamori-san"why_ is he stuttering?_ Tadase took a breath "I invited you here Hinamori-san because…" he trailed off "because?" I pressed "I LOVE YOU HINAMORI-SAN! THE REAL YOU NOT JUST AMULET HEART!" He blurted out I blushed H_-he just confessed! Oh my gosh I'm so… _I stopped, why wasn't I as happy as I thought I would be? _Wait I love Tadase right so I should be happy right? _I stopped again who else could I like? just then a image of Ikuto holding me in his arms came to my mind, I watched the image play in my mind like a movie I looked so… happy, and he was smiling not a smirk but a real smile _I wish he really would smile like that around me he looks so- _"Hinamori-san?!?" Tadase said waving his hand in front of my face "Y-yea?" I asked blushing over the scene that kept playing in my head "I said will you be my girlfriend?"I looked at her charas who were laughing "Go, go Amu-chan" Ran cheered "Do it 'desu!" Suu told me. I looked over at Miki who had been quiet she smirked at me _Oh my gosh maybe she knows I was thinking about- "_well_?"_ Tadase asked once again "let me think about it Tadase…okay?" he nodded in response "well in the meantime would you like to go on a date Amu-chan?" Amu-chan? That's a new level "sorry Tadase I cant right now" I answered "why?" he said with teary eyes _jeez persistent much?_ "Ikuto" I unconsciously whispered "WHAT DID THAT THEVING CAT DO TO YOU?!?!" Tadase demanded Amu thought _I thought I loved Tadase but that damn Ikuto makes me feel so… urgh! I don't know what to do! "_I…I don't know Tadase honestly he did something but I don't know…" Tadase turned red "ok Ill see you Amu-chan" he said through gritted teeth oh my god what did I do?

**Ikuto p.o.v**

"TISUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I heard a voice yell waking me up from my nap _jeez what does that little kiddy king want now? _I thought "What do you want kiddy king shouldn't you be on a parade with you're little servants?" Tadase turned red "shut up and get down here!" he yelled to me. I sighed and jumped down from the branch which I _could've _been sleeping on but no not this time Ikuto "well what it is?" I asked him "what did you do to Hinamori-san?" he asked balling his hands into fists _what the hell? I didn't do anything to Amu I wouldn't hurt her. "_What do you mean Tadase?" he went silent "she said you did something to her and she wasn't sure what why would you hurt her I knew you only liked her for the lock but-" I couldn't take any more of his mouth so I punched him in the stomach "Yoru" I said while chara changing and going to Amu's house.

**Amu's p.o.v**

I sat down on my bed, not even bothering to watch the recorded "ghost whisper" that was going on downstairs _why, why when Tadase finally confesses I think of him! But that image… he was smiling…NO I can't trick myself into this! He wouldn't like me back anyways but still.. _I thought. My charas were downstairs watching the show while my parents and Ami were at my grandmother's house. A few minuets later I heard a light tapping on my balcony _Ikuto?_ I instantly thought running up to the balcony door and pulling it open "no…just the wind" I said to myself walking out onto my balcony "Boo" I heard someone say, I opened my mouth to scream but he quickly covered my mouth. I turned around" Ikuto what are you doing here?!" I asked him he said nothing "Amu…" he whispered "what did I do to you?"

"What do you mea-"

"You know what I mean Amu!" he yelled not to loud but it still hurt me…I had never seen him yell, I felt my eyes fill with tears "I-I don't' know what you mean" I whispered. Ikuto grabbed me in his arms and held onto me tightly "you know I would never hurt you intestinally right?" said into my ear "I… yes…"

He let go of me to look me in the eyes "then why did you tell Tadase that I hurt you?" I felt my throat tighten "when I said that that's not how I meant it" he smiled "good" he said "now that that's cleared up…" he said leaning down to whisper something In my ear "we have more time for this" he said while nipping at my earlobe "I-IKUTO!!" I yelled at him "you stupid perverted cat boy!" he smirked "I bet you enjoyed me being so close to you _Amu _" he said with a smirk, I blushed and opened my mouth to yell at him but he stopped me "don't talk _Amu _you're blush says It all… and you say _I'm _the perverted one jeez!" I looked away "don't say my name like that Ikuto!" "Ok _strawberry _what ever you say" I blushed harder if that was even possible "STRAWBERRY?!?" he started laughing "s-stop laughing at me!" I pouted "you're too cute" he said with a smirk _I wish I could wipe that damn smirk off his friggin' face!_ I mentally yelled "stop treating me like I'm a kid! Ill be a freshmen in high school this week 'ya know!" he stopped "Sayo high?" he asked "yes…" his smirk got wider "that's good, because I'm a senior there" _Oh my god now I've officially been ruined he has a chance to tease me every day now! _ "I-Ikuto are you serious?"

"yup" he said making the 'p' sound like a popping noise. Ikuto looked at me "little kids like you should be sleeping right now" he said picking her up and leading her into her bedroom "PUT ME DOWN IKUTO I'M NOT TIRED!" I yelled sounding like a three year old, to my surprise he said "ok" I sighed in relief only to be put down on my bed "Iku-" I didn't finish my sentence. Ikuto pulled me down onto the bed so that I was laying on my side, He reached for the covers and slowly pulled them over us wrapping his arms around me "Ikuto let go! You can't sleep in my…" I looked over to see that he had already been asleep. I tried prying his arms from my waist, no luck_ he actually is kind of cute when he sleeps…_I thought slowly relaxing into his arms _I have a strange feeling in my chest I've never felt so… strange_ I sighed contently slipping into my slumber wondering just _what _ this strange feeling is…

**please review if ya want me 2 write more! at least 3 reviews**


	2. who's the escort?

**I don't own Shugo chara and I never will peach pit does the plot is mine, the characters aren't **

**ENJOY! **

**Ikuto p.o.v**

So here I am laying down in _her _bed holding _her _in my arms, its about six A.M right now, I smiled at her she looked so peaceful when she slept I moved some hair so I could get a better look at her beautiful face. I heard her mumble something in her sleep "Tadase…" she mumbled I frowned _That's right she only likes kiddy king _I reminded myself "Ikuto…" she mumbled again she mumbled my name! I smirked to myself _maybe not just the kiddy king _I saw her stir in her sleep and her face turned red tears started falling from her face _she's having a nightmare _ I thought I decided to wake her up. I shook her gently…no avail she started groaning finally I started shouting at her until she woke up, "Amu what the hell are you Ok?!" I yelled, she looked confused "Ikuto…what are you doing here!?" I sighed "I fell asleep here last night Remember _Amu? _" I tried again this time she looked like she remembered "KYAAA! I FELL ASLEEP IN YOURE ARMS!" she yelled jumping from the bed "awe Amu you know you liked it… I think I remember you snuggling up to me sometime during the night" I said with a smirk. I saw her blush

**Narrator's p.o.v **

Amu blushed at Ikuto's saying that, "y-you were awake!?" he smirked once more "no but I just tricked you into telling me you pervy girl doing things to me while I'm slee-"

"Shut up!" Amu yelled at him furious and blushing "Awe _Amu _don't worry, its fine if my Amu wants to cuddle with me…" "I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

"Watch you're language little girl" he said mockingly. Before Amu could say anything else he cut her off "bye Amu_-koi I'll_ see you at school" he said to her before jumping off her balcony and into a near by tree.

_Why that little trouble making cat!_ Amu thought angrily "still why I feel the way I do when I'm around him?" she asked herself "maybe Amu-chan looovveess him!" she heard Miki chime "no way he is just another perverted playboy I have no feelings for him"

"Step one denial " Miki said

"NO way!" Amu yelled

"Step two denial of denial" _I think Miki's lost her mind! _Amu thought "I AM NOT DENYING MY DENIAL BECAUSE THERE IS NONE!!" she yelled "besides he wouldn't like me back anyways…" _would he? _Miki smirked "step three considering the possibilities "Amu grumbled something like "shut-Kill-damn-Miki!" Ran came running in "what happened?!" she yelled "why is Amu-chan In denial 'desu?!" Suu continued for her. "I'm. Not. In. denial" Amu said through gritted teeth she suddenly calmed down and sighed _why? Why when the boy of my dreams… my prince confesses and it turns out it's not him who I feel like I need to be with… _Amu asked herself feeling tears go down her face "step four-" "MIKI PLEASE!" she yelled she couldn't take anymore "High school starts tomorrow… what will it be like?" Amu said with a small sigh "I don't know 'desu!" Suu said In a happy voice "yea… doesn't Ikuto go to that school Amu?" R an asked slowly "yea" was my annoyed answer . "wow nine A.M already? I've been up for awhile I guess…" "yea Amu-chan lets go somewhere! " Ran cheered I laughed for the first time today "ok let me get dressed we can go to the park!"

"ALL RIGHT" they all said in unison. It took Amu almost 3hrs to get dressed, fed, and ready, after getting dressed, Amu walked to the park only to see "T-Tadase-kun?!?!" Amu stuttered out "Amu-chan I knew you would be here!" he said with his prince like smile "so could you go on that date today well at least some lunch " Amu looked at her watch "twelve 'o' clock… I guess it is lunch time" she stated "but I cant afford-"

"My treat!" he cut in. we ate in silence _I wonder if Ikuto's ok? Maybe I should look for him…NO! that's what he wants me to do! Well I wont fall for it I wont look for him no matter how worried I am…by the way why am I worried? I mean he's nothing to me right… _"Amu-chan have you decided yet?" Tadase asked "decided what Tadase-kun?" she asked him, he sighed "never mind, today we meet the people who will show us around the school you remember right?" Amu's eyes got wide that was today?1? "were late Tadase! I mean Tadase-kun!!!" he nodded "this was more important I thought so-" "Ran" "got it Amu-chan! "

"Hop"

"Step"

"JUMP!" Amu yelled while she sped off to the high school.

Amu heard a man's voice on the intercom "Hinamori Amu? I repeat last call for Hinamori Amu." Amu sighed and walked in the gym room doors.

**Ikuto p.o.v**

_Jeez today was going to suck! First off I had to meet some freshmen kid then tomorrow I'll have to be their escort! Not fun at all I would rather be with Amu right now, _I smirked at the thought of my little strawberry being a freshmen now maybe I'll get stuck with her oh Yes, that would be fun. "Hinamori Amu, I repeat last call for Hinamori Amu?" I waited eagerly to see who she would be matched up with if it's a boy I would have to spy on her all day, I felt my smirk grow as she burst through the gym doors still panting from what looked like a long run… "You're late miss Hinamori, we don't tolerate tardiness here" I looked over at Amu who was giving an apologetic smile "I'm sorry sensei" she said with her sweet melodic voice "Its fine miss Hinamori, just don't do it again ok?" " yea" she said slipping into her "cool and spicy" mode "you will be paired with Tisukimommi-san" she looked confused "W-who?" she stuttered "sensei I already said It a million times its Tisu_kiyomi_" I corrected him with a smirk playing at my lips. I looked over at Amu whose face was twisted with shock and pure horror "Tisu…kiyomi???" she yelled standing abruptly in her seat she looked at Tadase who whispered "I knew it you and Ikuto are dating" Amu started shaking her head "save it Hinamori-san…""please be seated Hinamori jeez you are the only kid I know of who would reject being with Mr. Tisukiyomi, why he has practically every girl at his feet right Tisukiyomi?" I smirked "yes that's right" "WELL NOT ME!" Amu yelled before running out the doors, I guess I should follow her…

**Narrator's p.o.v**

Amu ran outside the gym _no way. I…I can't stand him! I wish he would disappear! _She thought to herself "Amu!" she heard a voice behind her, she turned around to find Ikuto had chased her "why won't you leave me alone already?!" she yelled Ikuto looked taken back _Amu what did I do? _He thought "Amu-"

"Just shut up Ikuto just do it ok? Go ruin someone else's life for once?!?" Ikuto stared at her for a long time until she began again "Tadase-kun hates me now and its all you're fault Ikuto!" she yelled at him "Amu " he whispered "you really don't mean that Tadase doesn't hate you" he said wrapping his arms around her; trying to comfort her, Ikuto had expected her to shove him off and yell some more but she didn't. Instead she relaxed into his embrace "sorry Ikuto" she said after some more silence "Its ok Amu" Ikuto said. Suddenly he smirked "do you like being this close to me Amu-_koi?" _he asked her in a seductive voice. Amu's face instantly lit up as she squirmed from his grip "n-no w-way you idiot!" his smirk got broader as he continued "awe but I thought you were _enjoying_ being so close to me our bodies pressed against-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amu yelled

"Make me" he replied coolly

"Make me make you!" she yelled sounding like an Idiot. He smirked leaning down to her face. Suddenly he grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to a near by tree "ok" he whispered Is_ he going to- no, he's just teasing me- _her thoughts were cut shortas Ikuto lightly pressed his lips to hers. Amu resisted the urge to moan; it was just a simple kiss nothing serious but Amu felt emotion in the kiss then, that strange feeling came back again. Amu quickly shoved Ikuto off of her before yelling "what the heck you pervert what was that for?!?!" he shrugged "you asked me to make you and, that worked right"

"no wrong because now I'm even angrier " she yelled "It's late _Amu _ you had better get home before-" "shut up!" Ran squealed for Amu who was just about to say the same thing "Ikuto is right 'nya!" Yoru said (Finally I make him talk some) "we should all be getting home I agree with Yoru" Miki said "fine good bye _Ikuto"_ she said emphasizing his name "ill see you tomorrow my little _strawberry"_ he said before Amu and her charas left out of sight "tomorrow will definitely be fun" he said before walking home

**Amu p.o.v **

"WHY THAT LITTLE DIRTY CAT BOY!" I yelled while crawling into bed "tomorrow is going to be part one of hell…"


	3. why is it always the good people?

**I forgot to do this last time but here goes, I do not in any way whatsoever own Shugo chara or any of the characters they belong to peach pit summimasen! Enjoy!**

**NARRATOR P.O.V~**

Amu woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears "Amu-chan 'desu' get up today is the day!" Suu said "yup Amu-chan starts high school!" Ran yelled. Amu groggily got out of bed "I don't want to go…" she said half awake , just then Miki blew into a horn which woke Amu up rather well "Miki!" "GET DRESSED Amu-CHAN" she yelled "ok, ok I get it!" Amu said, clearly annoyed with her charas. she slowly got dressed In her usual school uniform" jeez Sayo high huh?" she said looking out the window "It's going to be a long day..." _I wonder if Tadase is still so angry... I really hope not_ "lets go!" She yelled while running down the stairs "bye mama bye papa!" she yelled to her smiling mother and teary eyed father.

**Amu p.o.v**

Well, this is it, the day my life should've _really _began but no because I GOT STUCK WITH HIM! I screamed at myself in my head. I grumbled complaints all the way to school "It wont be that bad 'desu!" Suu said to me reassuringly "If only you knew Suu" I said while approaching the school "will all freshmen students please wait outside the school doors and wait to be accompanied I repeat ALL freshmen outside and wait!" the principles voice rang out on the intercom. I sighed glumly while waiting for Ikuto to come and "show me around". I smiled over to Tadase who glared in return "Tadase I'm really no-" "I said save it Hinamori-san…please just…" I sighed and walked over to the bench outside the school. I waited for about fifteen minuets until I was the dead last one left "oh. My. GOD I'M NEVER GOING TO GET TO CLASS!" I yelled "calm it down Amu-chan!" Miki said "damn it its cold outside and I can't go in without an escort of some kind!" I cried slumping down onto the bench "Awe, don't worry _Amu-koi"_I heard a husky voice in my ear "GYAAAAA!" I yelled holding my ear "w-why are you so late?!" I said my cheeks already heating up "Jeez _Amu _why were you so eager to see me?" I was on the verge of screaming _no, that's what he wants from me _"no" I stated calmly, or at least I tried to "I just want to get this day over with so I won't have to bother with you at school any more that I have to"

"Oh, I guess you don't know then do you?"

"Know what"

"That seniors and freshmen have 1st 4th 6th and 9th period together, we were assigned by which kid was in _all _of our 'review classes" He said to me with a knowing smirk. I felt dread course through me "r-review classes?" I asked weakly "yea it's a new _requirement _they have, we also have more years in high school. If we chose we can go onto sr1 which our review classes will be with sophomores then" my face heated up "let me guess you are in senior year one next year just to bug me aren't you?" I said holding my anger back "senior 1, 2 and 3 little strawberry" he said arrogantly "you really have no consideration for others do you?" I mumbled "what was that Amu? You want me to stalk you for the rest of you're life?" he asked "NO I WANT YOU TO DO YOU'RE JOB AND SHOW ME AROUND THE DAMN SCHOOL!" I yelled at him. He simply shrugged and motioned for me to follow him.

When we got into the school I realized how big it was, the halls were empty and quiet… everyone was in class where I should be but, well you know how that works "this is the room were in" he said simply while opening the door of a noisy classroom " Miss. Himamori why are you late?" the teacher asked with a smile. I noticed that at the sound of Ikuto's name everyone got quiet

"Its Hi_na_mori!"

"its Tisuki_yomi" _Ikuto said with just as much annoyance as me "ok, ok you two sit way in the back right next to each other" he said. I walked all the way to the back of the room with Ikuto close behind, I heard things like "are they together" or "OMG its Ikuto-sama!" _Sama puh-lease he isn't all that… _I thought with annoyance as more gossip went around the room. about fifteen minuets later I was doing my work and for once I could actually concentrate on what I was doing that is until _he _had to ruin it for me. I felt a paper wad be thrown at my head, I looked over at Ikuto who gestured me to open it. it read"

"What are you doing?" I growled he knew I was concentrated! I know he did damn it I wrote back:

"You're an idiot! You know what I'm doing!"

He was smirking at my paper and scribbled something down:

"Awe Amu-_koi _is so cute when she blushes I want to-"that was all I read before it got swiped out of my hands. I looked up only to see the teacher standing in front of me with the note in his hands "oh, miss Hinamori? Did you know passing notes is against the rules, I have the right to read this love note out loud" he said making sure everyone could here the 'love note' part clearly "please sensei!" I begged him not to read the note as he cleared his throat "Awe Amu-koi is so cute when she blushes I want to-" he stopped reading right then and their and blushed "oh, oh my I cant read the rest of this to the class" he said tearing up the note "Amu-san Ikuto-san after class come have a chat with me ok?" he asked we reluctantly nodded and glanced at one another

** After class Ikuto p.o.v **

_Oh no what did I do? I'm sooo glad he didn't read the last part aloud that was for Amu to here and her only... I wonder how far she got in her reading before he took it…"_Ikuto-san, Amu-san" he began I looked at Amu who was a little nervous "yes?" we asked she stuttered a bit "you two have detention first offense: passing notes; second offense: inappropriate content on the note; third offense : being late and for miss Hinamori the 2nd time being late" I saw Amu's face drop

"that was my fault, I was late and they wouldn't let her in without me" I explained

"so you each have four offenses on the first day? That's a record" I looked at her again "Detention, bring something educational to do" he said as we exited the classroom

"IKUTO WHAT THE HELL YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE! AND ITS ONLY MY FIRST DAY!" She blew up on me "and now I have detention and I have to tell my per-" I didn't let her finish. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her aganst the wall resting my forehead on hers "I-Ikuto?" she breathed out she was blushing a dark shade of red _should I kiss her again? No, not until she realizes her feelings for me… if there are any… _I let go of her and looked away _what am I thinking she wouldn't have feelings for me I'm delusional _"I-Ikuto?" she said nervously to me "are you ok?" I looked at her hard "no, no I'm not" I told her "what's wrong?! What ever I did I'm sorry!" she said to me in a frantic manner.

** Amu p.o.v**

_What did I do?!? I don't like it when he is mad urrrgh! this is the worst day ever and just to add on I think just maybe… I think, I might be falling in love with Ikuto_ I thought "Amu" he said

we walked through the halls debating weather to actually go to detention he said he could 'pay our way out' what ever thea means then he asked "I want you to tell me and be honest… how do you feel about me Amu?" I stood paralyzed _did he just ask me… how do I feel?! _

"I-Ikuto I…"

**Sorry really short and all but hey I thought I left off at a good spot please review if you wish me to continue! Love 'ya lots!**


	4. A randome day

**I don't own Shugo chara and I never will peach pit does the plot is mine, the characters aren't btw my computer is a jakass thats y i havent updated inna while srry!**

**ENJOY! **

**Amu p.o.v **

_what did he just ask! how I feel but... I dont even know _just then the bell interuped her thoughts "well, its time for class _Amu_" he said now back to his old self _did he just forget what happend just now?! wait he was teasing me again damn it all!_ Ikuto must have noticed the anger on my face because he smirked "lets go Amu" he said dragging me along into another class room "wow its ikuto " one girl squeald "cool and spicy Hinamori Amu!" I looked over at a gir with blonde hair with one red streak in her bangs "Hi" she said to me brightly "A-Akira?!" I yelled almost a bit too loud, but i couldn't beleive it Akira was a friend of mine from summer camp...I shudderd at the memories I HATED summer camp it was hell. "Amu its you wow its been awhile 'eh?"she said again "heh this is so cool!" I whispered "awe is little Amu making friends?" Ikuto asked me in his annoying voice "I'm not little Ikuto!" I hissed. I turend around to see a giggling Akira "w-what?" I asked her "nothing but didnt you two just meet last weekend?" she asked "ah..no?" I started unshurely "oh so you knew him before soo kawaii!" she shrieked "well actually Ikuto and I met A few years ago..." I looked over at the smirking Ikuto "ALLRIGHT CLASS!!!" A peppy woman came into the room "I'm miss Chieko! now, will everyone please pull out a note book and get a partner" she said. before me and Akira could pair up someone grabbed me from behind "youre mine _Amu_" Ikuto whispered seductively into my ear and to my horror, i shiverd "do you like our position Amu?" I turned red and wiggled out of his grasp "lets make this painless as possible okay?" I mumbled to him "okay first class you and your partner need to tell eachother one secret and... GO!" Ikuto and I sweatdropped _what the hell?_

**After school normal pov...**

Ikuto sighed "Amu are you still mad at me?" he asked for proably the hundrith time scence language arts class "yes." Amu said Bluntly "yes I am Ikuto"

"Look Amu, I was just-"

"don't you even say just kidding! Ikuto thats your problem you cant be serious ever god why don't you leave me alone?!" Amu yelled "you dont really want that do you amu?" Ikuto asked her. she sighed _No... thats not what I want... _"all I want... is for you not to lie to me about something that might mean something" she whispered not really wanting him to hear. she was silent for about another twenty minuets with Ikuto pleading forgivness of her, "Amu I cant take this any more talk dammit!" he finally yelled "why?" she asked lowly "because Amu " he said not willing to give a straight answer.

"their both stubbron" Miki said with a little smirk of her own "No way-nya! Ikuto doesn't need to explain to her Nya!" Yoru said waving his arms wildly

"stubborn" Miki said in a knowing manner

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I SAID NO!"

"AND I SAID YES!"Miki yelled back to him. that went on...for awhile actually "Amu If you talk to me I'll buy you an Ice-cream?" Ikuto tried finally Amu broke "Okay okay I get it! ." Amu said "but I like strawberry Ice-cream ok?" she said with a smile which, Ikuto returnd _wow his smile is how I pictured it...I wish I was the only one who-_

_NO AMU! _Amu snapped myself back into reality _even if I do have feelings for him... like maybe earlier I felt so weird when he asked me "the question" and then him telling me his "secret" damn him_! "Ikuto I wnt to go home please..." she said in a depressed voice "But I thought we were gonna get you something" he said "Ikuto please I want to go home..I need to think..."

**At home Amu p.o.v**

"the beginning was truely the end a light shad that no one noticed is now a dark line which is simply in the way...

I sighed and turned on my i-pod I hate everyhting about you by threedays grace was playing (don't own!"

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven?t missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don?t miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven?t missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

I listend to that song and then I started crying my eyes out Damn you Ikuto I hate you but... why do i feel like I love you?

**Unknown P.o.v**

"Boss we have a problem" the man whose name shall not be revield yet so for now he shall be "the man". "what is it?!" the person on the other line whoes name also isnt out yet so he shall be "boss" or "the person on the other line whoes name shall not be reveild"... I like boss better...

"Hinamori-san and Ikuto-kun are getting close and that could be a problem..."

"no worries... just get our secret weapon..."

**Amu p.o.v**

Ikuto... why don't you get it?

I heard a light tapping noies on my balcony _Ikuto?_ It wasnt Ikuto but a strange X egg but the X..was PURPLE! "Oh my god..." I could feel it was dangerous "this is NOT a good thing is it Amu-chan desu?" I shook my head "not at all..."

T.B.C

**okies very very very short and i'm sorry for that but I tought we could stop their btw the teachers name actually means "child of wisdom" so it matches!!!**


	5. just another chapter in my life

**Okay i'm going to try something new I'm not going to do the disclaimer this time**

**Amu: *sweatdrop* then who is?**

**Animefreak :YOU ARE TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Amu: AnimefreaK doesnt own shugo chara peach pit does?**

**Animefreak:GOOD JOB!!! ENJOY btw rateing for this chapter may go up a bit...**

**Amu p.o.v**

what was he talking about? "Amu-chan I think you are crazy..." Yaya siad with her giggly voice "Hinamori-san It does sound a little unlikely..."

"Why purple anyways?" Rima asked at least someone _seemed _like they belived her "Ikuto will belive me..." I said "WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!?" Tadase demanded " you m-mean I-Ikuto?" I barely stutterd _out awe man! did I say that out loud_?! two words....

Miki smirked "actually Amu Is in luuuu-" I grabbed her and squeezed her to make her shut up "How about _you babysit_ for me later on?" Amu whispered Miki got the Idea and shut up "w-well I-I gotta go 'ya know um... my cat is hungry...probally" I lied "but Amu-chan you don't have a cat!" Ran said sounding a bit confused "Thats right Amu-chan what are you hideing from us" Rima said then dragged Me to the school where we could talk alone "so what is it...?" I sighed _she won't give up will she? well... she is my best friend I can tell her... _

"I'm in love Rima" I said shyly to her looking at my feet she smiled... "I knew it with who Amu!" she said inna happy voice "Ask Akira considering she is listening in on us" I came out of the bushes a big smile on her face "how did 'ya know?" she asked "I saw you befor you were hiding actually I waved to you" Akira sweat dropped "heh heh"

"SO WHO IS IT!?!' Rima said

"IKUTO!" Akira answerd Rima went pale "Tisukiyomi?" she asked slowly, I blushed and nodded "maybe I'm not sure but yea I think so... oh that's right my cat I have to go!" I said running off. Rima and Akira both sweatdropped "she doesnt have a cat" they said at the same time watching Me run off. I collapsed by a tree and started crying _he wont feel the same way even if I do feel this way I know he won't..._My chara's looked at me with a worried expression on their faces "we should get home-desu it might rain"

"yea but..."

"she's confused" Miki said simply "yea smart ass" I mumbled under my breath "I heard that Amu-koi" someone said to me

**normal p.o.v**

Ikuto smirked at Amu as soon as she stood up it started pouring "man now I'm wet!" Amu yelled "Ikuto where are you?" she said in an annoyed tone. she felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame "boo" Ikuto whispered huskily into her ear"I-Ikuto let g-go" she said struggling against his hold "I don't want to" he said burring his face into her hair "you smell like strawberries" he said into her hair "w-what?!" she said blushing like mad "your lost huh?" he switched the topic and let go of her "yea...a little..."

"she Is lost 'Nya!" Yoru said

"not lost just depressed and confused" Miki said with a sigh

"lost..." Yoru dragged on

"nu uh!"

"yea huh"

"nu uh!"

"yea huh"

"no way!"

"yes way"

"I SAID NO!''

"AND I SAID YES!" jeez thoes two argue allot. "you can stay at my place for tonight Amu" Ikuto said to her "w-why!?" Amu asked franticly "its closer and besides little girls shouldent walk _alone _in the _dark _" he said with a smirk. they walked into a small apartment with...one bedroom "you live alone?" Amu asked "curious 'eh?" Ikuto said to her "n-no just only.. one room and well I hpoe all youre family dosnt share one room 'ya know?" she coverd quickly "Awe you stutterd thats cute" he said to her. Amu quickly jumped on the couch to try and hide her blush. Ikuto slowly climbed up onto the couch "WHAT ARE YOU-" she was cut off by Ikuto pinning her to the couch, Amu was paralized as Ikuto started unzipping her jacket "time to get out of thoes wet clothes" he whispered Amu instantly woke herself up "no! Ikuto get off!" she yelled tring to shove him off Ikuto got off of her and sighed "Amu you still haven't answred my question from earlier"he said with a sigh "I guess that your answer is that you obviously have no feelings for me" he stated in a blank tone like he was sad. Amu felt her eyes fill with tears "N-No its not like that Ikuto...I feel something for you..."

"Amu I love you I thought I told you that allready!" he yelled Amu whimpered "Ikuto, I just don't beleiv-" she was cut off by his lips he was kissing her roughly pressing her down against the sofa, his tongue slid across her bottem lip begging for entrance which she granted, Ikuto tasted every part of her mouth before collideing with her tongue Amu moand into the kiss. After 2 minuets they broke for air "do you... beleive me now Amu?" he asked her "y-yes Ikuto I love you too..." they were about to kiss again until they heard a loud bam outside; like an explosion of some kind "I-Ikuto what is that?"

"I don't know" they were both stareing at...

**TBC LIKE I SAID SHORT BUT TO ME A GOOD PLACE TO STOP 4 NOW AND AMU IF YOU WOULD**

**Amu"review please to find out what happens nxt!"**

**animelover "byezz!  
**


	6. short chapter!

**okayz okayz i know ur probably wanting to get to the story and all so Amu?**

**Amu: she doesnt own shugo chara in any way whats so ever peach pit does**

**animefreak43213:kkz enjoy!**

**Amu p.o.v**

What the hell! "Ikuto?" I asked him we were staring at a girl with paper white skin ripped jeans and a torn T-shirt "did she do all that..." I wondered aloud gesturing to the area around us, to put it simply... it was trashed the trees were wilted all the grass had been blown around and strong gusts of wind came from all different directions "Yoru, whats all this about?" Ikuto asked suddenly "she isn't a person" I mumbled "what?"

"she came from that X egg!" I cried pointing to a large purple X egg "Amu is right" Miki added "she isnt a chara or... even a person..." the strange girl slowly stood drawing a sword from her arm "wh-what the?!" me and my charas stutterd together "I want you're blood" the girl said with a wicked smile then she charged "Amu!" Ikuto yelled pushing me out of range "what the hell now isn't exactly the time to day dream!" I nodded "right,"

"character transformation: Amulet Spade"

"character transformation black Lynx"

(just use ur imaginations with the fight cuz I cant write those type things very well summimasen!"

I collapsed to the ground panting hard the last thing I heard was Ikuto calling my name...

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V**

Amu woke up to find herself in a hospital room, she looked around frantically for Ikuto "I-Ikuto?..." she whispered scanning the room "yea?" a voice breathed into her ear from behind "KYAA-" She was cut off by Ikuto putting his hand around her mouth "jeez calm down _Amu"_ he whispered seductively into her ear while wrapping his arms around her, she shivered "_awe does Amu like it when I talk like this?"_ he whispered onto her neck once again "g-get off!" Amu said her face was now very red "bu-" Ikuto was about to protest when the door creaked open "Amu-Chan?" a woman's voice asked "mama?" Amu shot up unwinding his arms from her waist "oh Amu-Chan thank goodness you're okay we were so worried..." her mothers eyes drifted over to Ikuto "Amu-Chan who is this handsome young man?" her mother asked _I really don't know I mean were not boyfriend and girlfriend...are we _Amu thought "she's my girlfriend" Ikuto answered bluntly "s-says who!?!" Amu yelled her face heating up with every passing moment "Amu-Chan... you never told me about this young man..."

"Ikuto" he said to her holding out a hand which her mother took gratefully Amu sighed _I wish I could be more honest with mama but..._

_then change!_

_what Ran nooooo!!!!_

"OKAY MAMA IKUTO IS MY BOYFRIEND HE SNEAKS IN MY ROOM ALMOST EVERY DAY BUT WE WEREN'T REALLY TOGETHER UNTIL JUST THE OTHER DAY AND TO BE HONEST I SORT OF DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE WERE TOGETHER RIGHT NOW!" Amu blushed and covered her mouth "I'll give you two a moment" Midori said backing out of the room. "are you mad at me Amu?" Ikuto asked "no why?"

"because I said you were my girlfriend"

"did you mean it?"

"mean what?"

"I was you're girlfriend..."

"... well ya" Amu smiled "good " she said before Ikuto pinned her down on the hospital bed Amu blushed furiously "w-what are y-you doing?!" she yelled " you'll see" Ikuto said leaving butterfly kisses trail up her neck, Amu let out a small moan "do you like that Amu" he said with a smirk Amu nodded not reliseing what she was doing she kissed him; on the lips Ikuto deepend the kiss running his hands through Amu's hair pressing their bodies together, Amu's lips parted giving Ikuto access to her mouth, he slipped his tongue between her lips makeing her moan. When the kiss broke they were both panting. Suddenly the door swung open and in the door way was...

**ALL RIGHT!!! I AM STUCK PLEASE HELLLLPPPP ME LOL I'm working on another amuto story which I can gladly say I have no writers block with but I'm just stuck with what to do next! review please and read my other story too **

**-sorry 4 the wait!  
**


End file.
